Gettin' You Home
by Big Dan Mongoosedog
Summary: Jann Lee has a date with Ayane. Witness his freak out and the events of the night. Review if wish.


Gettin' You Home

"Okay, now, this is no big deal, man, just breathe…Yeah, that's it, breathe."

Jann Lee said to himself as he prepared for his date with Ayane. The mysterious purple clothed kunoichi had shown up seemingly out of no where less than a week ago and now he had already won her over enough for her to agree to a date with him. He moved to grab his black button-up shirt, slipping it on before walking toward his closet to grab his tan jeans and white tuxedo jacket. Finding both items rather easily among the mess that was his closet, Jann Lee quickly clothed himself with the items while keeping a steady pace to his bathroom. He checked himself out, still shaking slightly as his mind ran through the images he had taken in of Ayane.

The picture-show stopped on a particularly nice image of her; that early morning that she had returned, dressed in the same purple outfit as always, but something was different. Jann Lee had noticed that instead of that serious scowl she seemed to have plastered on her face at all times, this time she was smiling and waving to him in a friendly manner. At first he was shocked, but he quickly regained his composure and talked to her. Their conversation had lasted for a while before he realized that he was due for his job in less than an hour, so he kissed her on the cheek while hurrying off.

That day, and a few other exciting moments had led to this current moment of freak out for him. Multiple thoughts raced after he recalled that day, like what would happen if he screwed this night up. Shaking his head, he made sure his hair was properly and perfectly spiked, then turned and exited the bathroom. He grabbed his car keys and headed for the place that his car was parked. The engine rumbled once before roaring to life and carrying Jann Lee toward his destination.

He found an open space at the restaurant's parking lot, so he swung in, parked and killed the engine before getting out and walking into the establishment. If he hadn't asked for her at the front desk, he wouldn't have recognized her at all. Ayane sat at a table in the main back, her short hair was free from the purple headband that usually held it in its grasp and instead of her usual purple and mesh ninja ensemble, she wore a short black dress with heels to match.

He sauntered over and smiled when her eyes met his own.

"Evening, miss, have you seen my date? She is supposed to be here somewhere, but I don't see her."

Ayane let out a short giggle, covering her mouth and blushing a bit before waving a hand over her figure.

"Too much?"

She asked, to which Jann Lee held his hands up and shook his head, smiling still as he responded.

"Nonononono, not at all…you look…amazing."

The red blush on Ayane's face deepened, signaling that she was enjoying his flirting to some extent. She motioned for him to sit and he did, pulling his chair out and lazily flopping into it. The rest of the night was a blur as they talked, laughed, drank and ate, and then it was time to say goodbye. They walked to the exit, arm in arm. Upon exiting, Ayane looked at Jann Lee, clearly intoxicated, and planted a firm and passionate kiss on his lips. He was taken back, but returned the notion quickly.

They continued making out all the way to Jann's car, stopping to get in and drive to his place. He got out and led her inside, opening the door, then walking in and shutting it once she was in. The air grew hot and heavy as they restarted their flame of passion, each kissing and biting the other as they made their way to the bed. The next thing either of them knew, their clothes were off and Ayane was pinning Jann Lee down on the mattress. After this, the kissing and other events continued until apparently both of them blacked out from being drunk because Jann Lee woke up the next morning with an awful headache and a sick feeling which sent him to the toilet to chuck his guts out.

When he came back, he found that not only had he left with Ayane, but apparently they had done other things as well…..

"Morning….."

Ayane said awkwardly, squinting because of her hangover as well and the bright light that was pouring in didn't help anything really. Jann Lee, just as awkwardly as she had spoken, moved to the other side of the bed and sat with his back facing hers.

"What happened last night?"

He asked, quietly. Ayane looked down at the ground and kept her gaze there before standing and finding her dress. She slipped the garment on, fixed her hair and then moved to the door. He stood and looked at her, but the kunoichi never even glanced at him as her hand met the cold metal of the door knob and pulled it open.

"I'll see you later, Jann…"

With that, almost as quickly as she had appeared no less than a week ago, she was gone. This left Jann Lee with an increasingly empty feeling and a stronger feeling like he was losing the only person he truly loved. Sure there was Lei Fang, and sure he could just go buy a cheap hooker and treat her to a night of fun, but he knew that the purple clad kunoichi was the only one that made him feel complete. He stood still, pondering his next course of action and scratching ideas out one after another. Slowly, he sat back on the bed and continued thinking as his love kept gaining ground toward the long goodbye.

((Author's Note – I'm thinking about adding a second chapter to this, but I will need to perform a search for it. Meaning simply this: If you like this story and want to, then write your own Chapter 2 for this story and send me a copy of it. If I pick yours, then I will give you full credit and post your continuation on as the closing to this story.))


End file.
